Gábor Dilinkó
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dilink%C3%B3_G%C3%A1bor Gabor Dilinkó (nickname: Bizsu, Újpest , 1929 . February 8 - Budapest, 2014 November.?) Roma Hungarian painter of the 1956 revolution, one of the fighters. He was born in Újpest in a Gypsy family, his father was a dockworker. There were nine brothers and sisters. Due to his mother's illness and the divorce of his parents, he was placed in public care at the age of eight. He did four items, and was placed as a peasant family of peasants. After the Second World War, his mother took him, and with his uncle he started studying the scratch crafts. In 1947 his mother died. 1948 Dilinkó was discharged from the sorkatonaságból, and became a tannery worker. At the time of the 1956 Revolution, Corvin fought with a serious armed robbery, his partner, Kócoská, Ilonka Szabó, a Gypsy girl from Újpest, Corvin, was shot dead at age 17, four months old. Dilenko was sentenced to 12 years imprisonment after the Revolution was overthrown , and the Supreme Court upheld the verdict for 7 years. He was released in 1966, he could not find a job for years, and if he had come to work when he was informed of his fifty-sixth past, he was immediately dismissed. Finally, in 1975 he became a housekeeper and heater at IKV. From there he retired. In recognition of his fifty-sixth history, he was awarded the "Loyal Accordance" prize in 1991 and then the rank of Brigadier General. He is currently a member of the Corvin Közi Fellowship Community. At the József Attila street elementary school in Újpest, his craftsmanship has already been manifested and his teachers have also noticed that. She painted for a long time, painted in 1975, and in 1975 he was confined to bed after a bus accident, and with his injured hand he could not catch the brush, but his wife showed him how to draw with his fingers, which was so successful that she had ever since he was also famous for his fingers. He lived under tight conditions, for long the house gang was his painting workshop in winter and summer. Since 1982 he had been exhibiting artist and several independent exhibitions in Zalakaros , Budapest at József Attila Cultural Center , at Pataky István Cultural Center, at the Vízivárosi Galéria. In 1987 ain the Vasas Culture House in Diósgyőr, 73 paintings were offered and they offered their prices to help the disadvantaged young people. In 1989, the 30 paintings of Gypsy Days, József Attila Cultural Center, were also offered to help the disadvantaged children. His theme selection is very varied, leading to biblical representations, landscape and figurative representations, and they always convey the feelings and history of the Gypsy population . In 1975, there is already a living substance behind it, a capital from which it is built. He has a mature painting in front of the public. His paintings from the mid -1980s have been published by the press, and many of his paintings have also come to foreign exhibitions. 1985 Poland Szczecin, 1986, the GDR have US Leipzig presented creations. His works have been featured on several occasions at the exhibitions of the Central European artist colony in Tokaj (1990, 1993), Tállya (1994), Baja (European Minorities Festival, 1996). Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies